


Family Values

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda lived for Tuesday afternoons, even though they broke her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Values

Wanda lived for Tuesday afternoons, even though they broke her heart. For three hours a week Thomas and William would come to her apartment for coffee or dinner and they’d just spend time with each other. And even though the boys hadn’t grown up with each other they soon started acting like brother in each others presence. One of Wanda’s fondest memory of the first time they all met like this was when Tommy – as he preferred to be known – had asked which of them was the oldest and then had crowed in delight as he discovered it was him. Billy’s sulk had lasted well into the following week. 

For those three hours a week they were a family and Wanda was truly happy. And that was where the problem lay. Billy already had a family. A mother, a father, siblings – the whole lot. He didn’t need another parental figure in his life and as much as he appreciated Wanda, maybe even loved her in a way, he didn’t see her as his mother. Not really. And Tommy, well. Tommy rejected any notion of family. He loved his team, loved Billy and Wanda and accepted their role in his life, but family had never been a positive thing to him and so he wanted no part of it.

In short, to her Billy and Tommy were her children. But for the boys she was never ever going to be their mother. And it broke her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Clearly I don't cry enough over the Maximoff clan. Anyway, I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to throw things at me or give me happy prompts to write instead.


End file.
